


Snow Route

by superpixie42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Fic, F/M, New Moon InuYasha, One Shot, human!inu, prompts: romantic surprise and pulling someone in for a kiss with a scarf, secret santa gift, takes place anywhere late canon your heart may desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: Inuyasha thought he had the best idea for a surprise for Kagome. They would spend the longest New Moon night of the year (aka the worst night of the year) together in the market village inn, therefore turning a terrible night into a wonderful night. Except nothing ever goes to plan does it?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Snow Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgitscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift for omgitscharlie: thank you darling for the opportunity to finally write the blanket fic I've wanted to do for almost a year now!

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. 

However, running through sheets of freezing rain desperately seeking shelter while Kagome shivered against his back, Inuyasha began to think that maybe he really was cursed. Of course the one time he tried to do something ‘romantic’ it would go completely tits up. 

It was a simple plan- take Kagome to the market town on the other side of the river to stay at the inn. They would have a good meal, Kagome could enjoy a hot bath, and they could have one night actually alone. No little brothers or pervert monks to ruin the moment. No cats or kits in the bed. Just them. He’d spent the three days Kagome was home studying out hunting game to trade to get enough coin for the night. It hadn’t been easy - not everyone wanted to pay him a fair price even though the animals were good sized and the fur was significantly less damaged than most human hunters could manage. But he did it. The small coin purse tucked securely into his robes was full with enough cash to get them the best room the innkeeper could offer. 

First mistake: he tried to make it a surprise. Of course Kagome refused to stop nagging him about where they were going, what they were gonna do, and why tonight and, oh look here’s eighty things to be distracted by because she wasn’t taking it seriously. By the time he finally dragged her suspicious ass out of the village the sun had already hit the top of the treeline, meaning the New Moon night was fast approaching and his sense of smell was already gone. 

Second mistake: he chose the longest New Moon of the year. In his plans this was perfect, it meant this rare moment of blissful solitude could last as long as possible. But of course what it actually meant was he couldn’t smell the storm coming and they were half way between the village and the inn when he lost his youkai, and only ten minutes closer to the inn when the rain started. Even as a human he was strong and fast- but carrying Kagome through freezing rain was no easy task as his toes started to go numb and slide on the sodden ground.

Third mistake: taking her somewhere in his time. In her Era, there were plenty of places to go to dinner, plenty of places for shelter, and transportation. Now, here, all they had were his slow human feet and the hope of finding a cave or making it back to Kaede’s before one of them got sick, or worse. 

His concentration was broken when he felt Kagome firmly tap his shoulder to get his attention. She pointed off to the left and he thanked every Kami he could think of. Sliding a little on the wet grass, he sped off in the direction she pointed and towards what looked like a cave. 

He slowed to walking as they approached, finally enjoying some good luck that the cave was empty. He dropped Kagome, rather ungracefully, just inside the cave while he attempted to scout the rest of the space and ensure it was safe. However, his human eyes couldn’t see anything in the dark and his human nose was entirely useless even without the rain. He groaned loudly, spooking Kagome, and then went to join her at the mouth of the cave where there was at least some light from the stars. 

He found her sitting on the ground going through her mostly empty backpack. Another mistake. Since this was supposed to be a night away for just the two of them with their meals provided, he’d dumped almost everything out onto the Old Lady’s floor before they left. Inuyasha only wanted to bring the big white medicine box - just incase- but thankfully Kagome had insisted on a few other things: her sleeping bag, two text books, some water, and a bag of potato chips. He shivered as a gust of wind blew past them. Of course since he didn’t tell Kagome where they were going she hadn’t brought any other food or extra clothing. 

Kagome stood and stared trying to wring out her tiny wool skirt. For such a small scrap of cloth, it could retain quite a bit of water. 

“We should be safe in here until the storm clears,” he said in a grumble, “then we can head back to the village.” 

“I dunno,” she replied, wringing out her hair, “with how dark and cold it is it might be best just to stay here tonight.” 

Inuyasha dropped himself to the cave floor, his clothes making an uncomfortable squelch as he hit the ground, “‘Prolly right. Not much I can do while I’m blind and deaf.”

“Oh, don’t be such a whiner,” she bit back at him, digging around in her bag. Inuyasha flinched away when she pulled out a flashlight and began sweeping the artificial light around the cave. 

“Aha!” she cried, pointing the light into the far left corner, “Looks like we weren’t the only ones who’ve used this as a shelter.” She got up and walked to the corner, the obnoxious squeak of her shoes on the stone making her even easier to track. She came back to him with an arm full of kindling. “I’m so glad we don’t have to burn my text books!”

She sat the kindling and the flashlight next to him and left him to build the fire- he was faster than she was after a lifetime of practice. He could hear her fiddling with the backpack behind him and decided to leave her to it. He finally managed to get their fire started and turned around to face her again. 

He nearly choked.

Kagome was standing with her back to him- her shoes and socks were off, her skirt was gone, and she was peeling her soaked blouse up and over her head. Once divested of the top she turned and walked towards the fire. She moved with quick jittery movements, her whole body shivering. 

“Come on Inuyasha, get undressed!” she scolded. "There is no way you can get into that sleeping bag with me soaking wet.” When he didn’t move she shouted at him, “Hurry!” and scuttled back to the modern bed roll. She dragged it closer to the fire and climbed in. He watched as the bag jostled and shimmied until her left hand popped out, holding her equally soaked bra and panties, and she tossed them to lay next to the fire with her other clothes.

Inuyasha may not be praised for his wits, but even he knew that meant that Kagome was now  _ naked _ inside the sleeping bag. 

He sat dumbfounded, unsure if she was serious. Yes, they'd kissed. Yes, they'd seen each other naked mostly on accident. But this? This was a whole new world of nudity that he just wasn't sure he knew how to handle. Kagome grew impatient; it wasn't surprising considering how cold she was.

"Seriously!?" she hissed. "I know you're freezing too, Inuyasha! Just strip and get in here, please! We can be embarrassed tomorrow." 

"I won't be embarrassed tomorrow; tonight's the problem…" he grumbled to himself. 

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. 

Ah, not as much to himself as he thought then. 

"It's nothing- just go to sleep," he snapped at her. He didn't care that it was barely dinner time, the night was beyond ruined and he just wanted to sit and shiver in peace.

But, based on the look she gave him he knew she wasn't going to let it go.

He groaned and dropped his head back against the cave wall with a thud. He drew his knees up to his chest and stared down at the ground. There was a long pause as Kagome waited him out. She'd learned to do that now; whenever she asked him anything personal or that required any emotional aptitude to answer she would wait patiently for him to answer. He appreciated that she was learning how to communicate with him better, and he was trying too, but he knew that if he took too long, she would start jumping to all of her own conclusions and those were only accurate half the time at best. 

"It's just...you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Like what? I've seen you without a shirt on a hundred times and...everything else before too. And I promise to take into consideration the cold-"

"Oi!"

She giggled, apparently pleased at having lifted some of the tension. 

He let out a long slow breath through his nose. Looking somewhat defeated he slowly opened up his robes, peeling back the damp fabric to expose his left pectoral. His meaning was immediately clear as Kagome's eyes locked onto the giant, angry scar above his heart. She sat up, holding the sleeping bag around her.

"That's…"

"Yeah."

"...but it's not usually there."

"Anything that isn't totally healed when I lose my youkai… human skin just can't handle the transition wounded. It scars worse than it probably would if I was human all the time." He shrugged, hoping she would finally drop the subject. 

He was pleased, but also a little hurt when she didn’t say anything but just layed back down inside of the sleeping bag and then rolled so her back was to him and the fire. Miffed quickly turned to confused when instead of laying still, he saw her reach out and into her backpack again, making a little victory noise as she pulled out something long and skinny. She laid there in the sleeping bag with her prize for a long moment and then finally Inuyasha heard her take a deep breath before the bag began to russell again.

Kagome wiggled her way out of the sleeping bag, stood, and started to walk towards Inuyasha with as much confidence as he'd ever seen her muster. If it wasn't for the violent blush across her face and down to her collarbone he might have thought she was entirely unphased by this casual nakedness. 

She walked up to him and crouched down to eye level, careful to keep her bare backside off the stone floor. Up close he could see the effect of the bitter cold on her: her toes and fingers were tinged with red, her lips overly pale, and her nipples so pert, they could cut glass. She took hold of his robes and pushed them down his arms, fully exposing his chest. He turned his face away from her, not wanting to see this disgust in her eyes. He jumped when he felt her fingers on his throat and looked to see her winding a long piece of navy knitted fabric around his neck. She pulled his long dark hair through and tied the scarf in an intricate knot so the tails laid over top of the puckered and damaged star shaped scar, blocking it entirely from view. 

"If you aren't ready to show me, then you don't have to," she said in a soft voice. "But when you're ready, so am I." She tugged on the bulk of the scarf around his neck, pulling him forward and into a gentle kiss. It was soft, and chaste, and he could feel it warming his soul.

Kagome rested her forehead against his and he could feel her smile as she started to speak again. "Not to ruin this tender moment, but I really need you to get naked so we don't freeze."

He scoffed to hide his laughter and kissed her again, waiting until she was back in the sleeping bag with her back turned to quickly remove his soaked clothing and lay it out by the fire. Leaving the scarf on, he carefully slid himself into the bag, moving as carefully as possible so as not to touch Kagome at all. She was curled up in a ball with her back to him and buried deep in the fuzzy lining, so he laid as straight as an arrow behind her, leaving a tunnel of cold air between them. 

“UHG this is stupid!” she suddenly shouted. 

She flipped herself over so she was facing his chest. She lifted her right leg and hooked it around his thigh pulling their bodies together. Inuyasha thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head then as she claimed his icy hands and arranged them in a prayer position before shoving them decidedly between her breasts. He could barely see his hands any more as they sat pressed into her cleavage but he had to admit- they were already feeling better. If nothing else, the blush certainly helped him feel warmer. His comfort became panic in a heartbeat, though, as he considered a different place blood may soon start to rush to. He couldn’t have that. He absolutely did not want to deal with--  _ Goddamnmotherfuckerwhatthefuckwhywhathefuck! _

All thoughts left his mind as Kagome shoved her hands between his thighs and under his balls. Honestly, that  _ was _ the warmest part of him, and her hands did fit nicely cupped around his bits and pieces. But of course, the first time anyone would ever touch him there it would be out of pragmatism and feel like he was being attacked by a snow demon. He let out an exhausted sigh-- once his lungs relaxed from the shock long enough to allow the action. At least now he absolutely didn’t need to worry about an erection. 

They lay in a stiff and horribly awkward, but significantly warmer, silence for several minutes. Inuyasha staring at the cave wall above Kagome’s head and Kagome staring almost unblinking at Inuyasha’s Adam’s apple. Finally, either Kagome decided to relax or the muscles in her back gave out and she slouched forward and rested her head against the soft scarf over his collar bone. 

“So,” she started, “was this all an elaborate ruse to get me naked or did you have different plans for the evening?”

And just like that any calm he had started to feel went right out the cave entrance. 

He bristled at the question, not knowing which was worse: that she thought he was trying to get her naked, or that he’d fucked up the original plan so badly it led them here. 

“Inuyasha?” she pressed, the look in her eyes making it clear she was spinning dozens of worst-case-scenarios around in her imagination. 

“I just,” he let out a long breath through his nose. How many deep emotional moments did he have to have while cold and naked in one night? “I wanted to take you to an inn in the next town over. So we could be alone for once-- NOT LIKE THAT!” He didn’t mean to shout the last part, but he felt her stiffen as he said it, her hands reflexively contracting, though thankfully not enough to hurt, just enough to remind him of  _ exactly _ where they were. “Just us, for once. I don’t have a home to offer you; just a bedroll in the dirt, and you deserve better. When I’m human, I can give you that. Even if it's just the one night.” 

He dropped his head to hide his face in her hair. He hated how being human gave him word vomit. It didn’t make him feel any different than he did normally, but being blind, deaf, cold, and feeling horribly itchy in his routinely damaged skin made it harder for him to keep his feelings to himself. He was constantly at the edge of a breakdown on his human night and Kagome always seemed to know exactly what to say to push him over the edge. 

“I, um,” she pulled back and moved her head to force him to look at her, “I might not be opposed to if you had meant it like that.” Her face was beat red again, but her eyes showed nothing but love at her quiet declaration. 

“You...what?” 

“I mean, if that was why you wanted to be alone. But even if it wasn’t, even if it was just to be like this, I really appreciate it. I kinda miss when it was just us on the road. Although I do like this new closeness,” he choked for a moment as she playfully wiggled her fingers as she finished her confession, “a lot more than when you hated me at first.”

“I didn’t hate you,” he admitted. “I hated the world and you just happened to be in it. But I didn’t hate you, not really.” 

“Well, still,” she said, cozying up closer to him, “I like this better.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile to himself. Technically, the evening had ended even better than his original plan. He never would have had the nerve to strip down naked at the inn. Now Kagome was wrist deep in his nethers, even though he knew her hands were plenty warm at this point. At the inn he would have had to make a quick exit before sunrise, joining Kagome back on the road so the staff wouldn't accidentally see his true form. Now he'd be here, holding her when she woke up. 

He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Nothing ever went to plan with Kagome around, but she was right: this was better.


End file.
